


The Floor is Lava

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: The Harper-Todd Home [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Family, Humor, M/M, The rest of the kids are in this just not mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: Jason comes home to find the kids jumping all over the furniture...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when all the kids have joined the family.

Jason walked into the safe house to find the kids leaping all over the furniture. 

Harper, the oldest of the group, was sitting in one of the arm chairs, watching the spectacle in front of her with an amused expression. 

"What the hell are they doing?" He asked her. 

"I think it's called 'the floor is lava'. Basically the point of the game is not to touch the ground." 

Jason hummed and sat down in the chair next to her. "Really? That's it?" 

Harper nodded. 

"Geez, kids find the strangest things entertaining." 

"Ain't that the truth." Jason smirked. 

"It seems fun, though. There a reason your not getting in on the action?" 

Harper raised an eyebrow questionably. "If I wasn't sitting here watching them you would have come home to a warzone. You should be grateful they haven't broken anything, like themselves."  

"Well I'm here now so whose to stop you from joining?" 

Harper snorted, "You're going to regret this." 

"Oh, I know I am." 

 

When Roy got home an hour later he stood in the doorway, not sure what to think of the scene in front of him. 

The living room was an absolute mess, with both the couch and coffee table broken. He found the perps, Jason and the rest of the kids, all huddled in the corner, whispering to each other.


End file.
